I Won't Let You Go
by Sweet Kokoro
Summary: Himeko feels upset after Bossun broke up with her. What happen if Bossun comes by her house and wants her back? What happen next? One-Shot story ( Himeko x Bossun)


**Hai everyone! This is my first story about Sket Dance. Its my no.1 comedy anime in my list. I prefer writing One Shot than chapter by chapter. I like reading more than writing or typing. So anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"That jerk!,"Himeko says angrily slamming the door hard. Mrs Onizuka walks out from the kitchen and saw her daughter storming angrily to her room without even greet them. She looks at Mr Onizuka who is puzzle as she is.

"Probably Bossun again," Mr Onizuka said with a sigh reading his newspaper. "You should probably talk to her dear. Its mother daughter time," Mr Onizuka added with a shrug. Mrs Onizuka nodded and walks upstairs to Himeko's can hear cursing and whimpering coming from inside the room. Taking a deep breath, Mrs Onizuka knocks on her door.

" Hime-chan, sweetie, are you ok?,"she asked with a concern tune. " Go away! I want to be alone," Himeko replied harshly with a sob. "Honey can you please open the door," Mrs Onizuka asked softly ignoring her daughter's words. " No hell way! Leave me alone!,"she repeated. Mrs Onizuka feels annoyed and bang her bedroom door hard. Now she's in Oniyome ( Demon housewife) mode. "Open this door or I break it down!,"she commanded.

Himeko gasps when she heard that. Her mother isn't kidding. She would and will break the door if she's in Oniyome mode. So, Himeko opens the door letting her mother enter the room. Mrs Onizuka saw the room was in complete mess. The floor is covered with mangas and clothing. Himeko must have thrown her tantrum just now.

Mrs Onizuka saw Himeko staring up the sky with tears dropping from her cheeks. Flooded with pity, Mrs Onizuka walks towards her daughter and comfort her just like any mother does to her upset child. " Honey, what's wrong? Tell me,"she asked with tune full of love. Himeko hiccups and buried her face in her mother's chest.

" Its Bossun,"she said. " He broke up with me at school today," Himeko explained gripping her mother's shirt tight. Mrs Onizuka rubs her hair gently listening ever words she said. " Hey mom, is it ok if I don't go to school tomorrow?," Himeko asked still looking upset. Mrs Onizuka smiles and nodded. " If it makes you feel better for a day without Bossun, then yes."

" Thank you so much mom!,"Himeko said happily hugging her mother tight. After Himeko drifted to sleep due to her tiredness, Mrs Onizuka let out a long sigh of despair. " Please Yusuke, fix your relationship with my daughter, I won't accept anyone as my future son in law but you," she said to herself rubbing Himeko's hair.

The next day, Himeko was alone and have the house entirely to herself. Her mother was out grocery shopping and probably come home late. Her father like always,arrive in the evening. Himeko glance at the wall clock. 'The school is probably over by now. I feel much better after didn't see that jerk for a day.' Himeko thought as she switch on the television to watch her favourite anime.

Suddenly, a loud knock on the door disturbs her entertainment. " Who is it,"Himeko asked curiously getting up from the couch. " Himeko! Its me!," the voice replied. Himeko stood frozen in her place. " Bo-Bossun?,"she asked with a cracked tune.

" Who do you think it was? Of course its me!," Bossun replied knocking the door over and over again. " What business brings you here?" Himeko demanded in a harsh way trying to control her tears. "Look Himeko, can you just open the door so I can talk to you?"he asked impatiently. " If I open the door, will you leave?," Himeko asked opening the door handle.

As soon as Himeko open the door, Bossun immediately give her a big hug. "Himeko I'm sorry!," he said tightening his grip on her. Himeko's eyes widened. She could not decide whether to hug back or not. " Wh-what?"she asked feeling confuse.

" I shouldn't have ended our relationship just because people are teasing us," Bossun said bitterly. "Its just that…when you didn't come to school today, I was so worry and guilty at the same time. I finally realize that I've could not let you go. I can't bear if you're happy in someone else's arm.I love you Onizuka Hime."

Himeko didn't believe what she heard. She started crying again. Not with tears of sadness but joy. " I love you Bossun! You idiot! Is that the reason you broke up with me?!,"she asked angrily while sobbing. She then punches Bossun in the guts earning 'Owhh!" from him. Bossun smiles painfully while rubbing his stomach. He then places both of his hand on Himeko's cheeks and stare her directly in the eyes.

" I love you too Himeko,"he whispered and kissed her lips softly. Himeko blushes hard and slowly kissing him back wrapping her arms around him. From afar, Mrs Onizuka giggle to herself as she saw the two couple finally back together. " Looks like I have to shop for a new wedding dress."

* * *

**How do you like this One-shot? Please review about this story. Thank you!**


End file.
